Hors du temps
by Alllba Ambre
Summary: Après avoir traversé le voile, Sirius se retrouve dans un monde de ténèbres. Quant à Harry, il ne se remet pas de la perte de son parrain et fera tout pour le retouver même si pour cela, il devra se mettre à dos tout son entourage...
1. Chapter 1

**Hors du temps.**

****

Prologue 

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fic suit le livre 5 et a pour personnages principaux Sirius et Harry. Je suis trop triste que cette vilaine J.K Rowling ait tué le parrain d'Harry donc pour moi, il est toujours vivant ! Et dans le livre 5, j'ai bien aimé les scènes de dispute de notre cher Survivant avec Hermione et Ron lorsqu'ils sont dans la maison des Black, c'est pour cela qu'Harry sera souvent en conflit avec son entourage dans cette fic. **

**Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

La première chose qu'il sentit, ce fut le froid du sol sur lequel il était allongé. La deuxième chose qu'il sentit, ce fut que tout son corps était douloureux et la troisième chose fut l'impression qu'il était tout seul…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout n'était que noirceur, aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Au fait, où était-il ?

Les souvenirs des derniers événements auxquels il avait participé lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Il se rappelait qu'il se trouvait au 12, square Grimmaurd où il avait vu débarquer certains membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Rogue l'avait alors mis au courant qu'Harry, après des visions le montrant prisonnier de Voldemort, était parti en compagnie de ses amis au Ministère de la Magie pour le délivrer. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles sur le moment mais il connaissait son filleul, Harry était prêt à tout pour sauver les personnes à qui il tenait. Trait de leur caractère qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun. Lorsque Rogue lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste là en entendant Dumbledore, il lui avait tout de suite répondu qu'il n'en était pas question, il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres allaient se battre. Quand il était arrivé au Ministère, il fut soulagé de retrouver son filleul en vie même s'il était blessé. A son grand regret, il n'avait pas pu rester avec Harry, trop de Mangemorts étaient présents. Tous les Aurors étaient submergés par les attaques, il s'était précipité aussitôt dans le combat. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il commence un duel contre sa cousine Bellatrix.

Ses derniers souvenirs approchaient : il se rappelait qu'un sort l'avait touché à l'épaule gauche, le faisant ainsi reculer. Il avait trébuché contre une marche et s'était senti tomber en arrière. Il avait senti un frisson d'horreur le parcourir lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de passer au travers du voile de l'arcade. Ce qu'il vit en dernier fut le visage reflétant la joie malsaine de sa cousine le voyant disparaître à jamais.

Sirius se retourna sur le dos avec un soupir : s'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, aurait-il pris la même décision d'accourir pour sauver son filleul et en même temps courir vers sa propre perte ?

Il savait que si par son action, il avait pu sauver Harry de la mort, même si maintenant il n'en était plus tellement sûr, il se jetterait une fois de plus dans la gueule du loup sans hésitation. Mais n'avait-il pas été superflu ? Son absence aurait-elle vraiment gêné les Aurors dans leur arrestation des Mangemorts ? Trop de questions dont il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que par sa faute - sa trop grande témérité ? -, Harry se retrouvait sans famille, encore plus orphelin qu'il ne l'était auparavant…

Sa ressemblance avec son filleul le frappa encore une fois : c'était pour le sauver qu'Harry s'était précipité au Ministère et c'était pour sauver Harry qu'il s'y était précipité à son tour… Et tous les deux avaient commis une erreur. C'était parce-qu'il croyait bien faire que son filleul était allé au Ministère et c'était parce-qu'il croyait bien faire qu'il était lui aussi parti au même endroit avec pour seule conséquence, qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans un lieu sombre, silencieux comme une tombe et éloigné de toute civilisation…

Sirius se releva d'un bond : Harry devait penser que c'était par sa faute qu'il était mort, en plus de la douleur de la perte de son parrain, il devait sûrement s'en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi… Ha, il était fort celui qui avait promis à James et Lily de protéger leur enfant, il ne lui avait apporté que souffrance et peine !

A ses sombres pensées, il regarda tout autour de lui, non, il n'avait pas rêvé, tout n'était que ténèbres. Sa présence dans cet étrange endroit lui fit sortir Harry de son esprit pour un certain temps. Sirius chercha sa baguette dans ses poches mais ne la trouva pas. Au lieu de paniquer, il s'accroupit sur le sol pour essayer de l'attraper. Il savait que lorsqu'il avait traversé le voile, il tenait encore sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il resta dans cette position à quatre pattes sur le sol quelques minutes avant de voir une lumière s'allumer à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche. Heureusement qu'il était passé très près de sa baguette en pensant à Lumos, sinon, il aurait pu ne jamais la retrouver. Après avoir enfin récupéré son instrument magique, Sirius essaya de mieux voir dans quel lieu il se trouvait. Mais la lumière diffusée par sa baguette était encore trop faible pour qu'il puisse voir à quelques mètres de lui. Il fit alors apparaître plusieurs torches qu'il envoya s'accrocher sur les parois des murs.

L'étendue de la pièce lui apparut alors dans toute sa grandeur. Il put constater que tout n'était que pierre : les murs, le plafond, le sol et même les quelques colonnes qui reliaient ces derniers. Sirius se rendit compte que son impression était malheureusement réelle, il était seul, complètement seul. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était passé à travers le voile et tout le monde savait que quiconque le traversait quittait le monde des vivants. En fait, il n'était pas complètement seul, les quelques squelettes encombrant le sol pourraient lui tenir compagnie avant qu'il ne devienne comme eux…

Même si la salle ne présentait pas des mesures spectaculaires et qu'il pouvait voir le fond de la pièce, Sirius se sentait tout petit à cause de l'immense espace séparant le plafond du sol, plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Il se retourna vers la paroi qui était le plus proche de lui et il put apercevoir l'arcade. C'était la même qui se trouvait dans une des nombreuses pièces du Ministère de la Magie à l'exception qu'elle était gravée dans la roche.

En la voyant, Sirius sentit monter en lui un minuscule espoir ; peut-être que tout ce le monde croyait à propos du voile était faux, en plus il n'était même pas mort en le traversant. Il se rapprocha de la paroi et tendit sa main en direction de la sculpture sur la pierre en espérant du plus profond de son être qu'il la verrait disparaître pour réapparaître à l'extérieur de l'arcade où il était passé avant de se retrouver ici…

Mais plus il rapprochait sa main de la paroi, plus il sentait l'espoir s'envoler, remplacé par un poids de plus en plus lourd sur son cœur. Et lorsque sa main rencontra la rudesse du mur sans le traverser, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il ne pourrait jamais ressortir de cet endroit, ne reverrait jamais ceux à qui il tenait tant…

Il se retourna et son regard tomba sur les squelettes qui étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface de la pièce. Il savait que malgré sa baguette, il ne survivrait pas. Il se laisserait dépérir, comme tous ceux avant lui, n'ayant plus la force ni l'envie de faire apparaître de la nourriture. Il regarda toutes les parois des murs où brûlaient toujours les torches qu'il avait crées quelques temps auparavant : aucune fenêtre mais aucune porte non plus. Aucune issue. Il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

Ce que tout le monde croit à propos du voile n'est pas si faux que ça, pensa le parrain d'Harry avec tristesse. Même si l'on ne mourait pas tout de suite après l'avoir traversé, il ne restait pas d'autre choix ensuite. Pourquoi vivre et vieillir seul au monde en attendant que la mort vienne vous chercher si l'on pouvait abréger ses souffrances et oublier tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée que l'on ne retrouvera jamais ?

Oublier sa vie, Sirius en avait grand besoin. Même si passer plus de dix ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis n'était pas la vie dont il avait rêvé étant plus jeune, il avait fini par retrouver un très cher ami mais surtout son filleul. Filleul à qui il aurait donné volontiers sa vie, ce qu'il avait fait malgré lui mais en amenant aussi pour Harry, tristesse et douleur…

Harry…

La souffrance, que Sirius avait ressenti à son réveil et qui avait disparu progressivement, se réveilla soudainement, irradiant tout son corps. Il se laissa tomba à terre, dos contre le sol, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité du plafond que les torches accrochées aux murs peinaient à effacer.

Harry…

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il se retrouvait seul, mais Harry devait l'être autant que lui. Il connaissait son filleul et savait que la famille était pour lui le bien le plus précieux, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir pendant son enfance. Il lui avait enlevé le peu de famille qu'il lui restait, il allait devoir grandir sans, avec pour seule compagnie ses amis… Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'Harry s'en remette ?

Le temps… Sirius n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui était passé depuis son réveil, pour lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps déjà… Enfin, peut-être pas si longtemps que ça ; il se rappelait avec précision ces derniers souvenirs et la rupture d'avec eux ; au ministère de la Magie, il bougeait rapidement pour éviter les sorts de sa cousine avec le brouhaha à ses oreilles des combats se déroulant dans toute la salle, puis il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, seul, immobile comme un mort dans le noir complet et dans un silence le plus oppressant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant…

Le temps… Il ne savait encore moins combien de secondes, combien de minutes, combien d'heures, combien de journées, étaient passées depuis sa traversée du voile. Peut-être des mois, peut-être des années ou peut-être des siècles. Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était qu'il allait rester tout le temps qu'il pourrait le supporter ici dans ce lieu avec pour seule compagnie la noirceur de son coeur et les squelettes des personnes qui avaient déjà terminé le temps qui leur était accordé…

Le temps… Il allait lui paraître bien long.

Alors, c'était ça la mort ?

Le 14/06/05.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous verrez Harry qui ne peut pas se remettre de la perte de son parrain… Merci de m'avoir lue.

Dans quelques jours, je n'aurais plus Internet. La fic que j'updaterai en premier après l'avoir récupéré sera Corps à corps que fanfiction a supprimé mais qui est toujours en ligne sur d'autres sites. Si vous voulez la suite, allez dans mon profil et vous retrouverez ces sites… Voilà, Bonne vacances à tous !


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…**

Dumbledore ne mit pas longtemps pour répondre à la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyée ; peut-être se doutait-il que son élève attendait avec impatience sa réponse et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Le lendemain du jour où le Survivant avait eu enfin le courage de rédiger une lettre adressée au directeur de Poudlard, le Gryffondor, de retour de la cuisine où il venait de finir de prendre son petit-déjeuner, eut la bonne surprise de retrouver Hedwige qui l'attendait sur le bureau de sa chambre, une enveloppe entre ses serres.

A cette vision, les battements du cœur d'Harry s'accélérèrent, il espérait tellement que son directeur avait exaucé ses requêtes… Le jeune homme se précipita sur sa chouette, se dépêchant de détacher la lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Le Survivant eut une hésitation lorsqu'il sortit le morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage puis déplia la lettre avant de commencer à lire la réponse de Dumbledore.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'avoir envoyé du courrier, tu ne m'as nullement dérangé et je peux même te dire que recevoir une lettre de ta part m'a fait plaisir, même si je ne peux nier ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu arriver Hedwige…_

Il est vrai aussi que j'ai été surpris par ta première requête, je pensais que tu étais impatient de retrouver tes amis Ronald et Hermione, comme tous les autres étés mais j'ai appris par ta lettre que je m'étais fourvoyé. Comme tu l'avais deviné, je crois que rester seul pendant toutes les vacances n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour toi et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois entouré de personnes qui font bien plus attention à toi que les Dursley... Cependant, je ne peux pas t'obliger à rejoindre le Terrier et je comprends même très bien ta décision, mais il faut que tu saches que plus tu attendras de revoir tes amis, plus tu craindras le moment de les retrouver…Donc, tu as bien compris que j'accepte ta demande, je dirais à Arthur et Molly, ainsi qu'à Remus et Alastor qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes chez ton oncle et ta tante pour ta sécurité. Je pense qu'ils trouveront tous étrange ma décision mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils n'oseront pas discuter mon autorité…Je vais attendre quand même jusqu'à ce soir pour les avertir au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. Si c'est le cas, envoie-moi de nouveau Hedwige pour me prévenir et je me ferais un plaisir d'oublier ta première lettre…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne de ton entourage ne sera au courant de ta demande, même si je la désapprouve._

_Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à ton autre requête et je suis sûr que celle-ci est plus importante pour toi que la première. Je peux t'avouer que ta demande d'informations sur les conditions du décès de Sirius ne m'a pas vraiment surpris. C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu cherches à comprendre mais, Harry, en voulant essayer de tout savoir sur ces circonstances, tu te fais du mal et cela ne changera rien en la situation de ton parrain. Toutes les informations que je pourrais te fournir ne pourront pas le ramener, tu le sais bien. Il ne faut plus te tourmenter, Harry. La perte d'un être cher est très difficile à surmonter, je le sais mais il faut que tu essaies de passer à autre chose, je suis sûr que Sirius n'approuverait pas que tu te fasses souffrir ainsi._

_De plus, les informations que tu me demandes ne sont pas nombreuses. Les propriétés du voile et de l'arcade ne sont pas très bien connues, leur présence au Département des Mystères le montrant bien… Tout ce que je peux te dire, et c'est ce que la plupart des personnes savent, c'est que chaque personne traversant le voile quitte à jamais le monde des vivants. Tu n'as pas à chercher d'autres explications, ne te tourmente plus, Harry, tu as déjà bien assez souffert…_

_J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. Et je voulais une fois de plus te dire que tu pouvais m'envoyer du courrier sans crainte de m'importuner._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Dumbledore._

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre du directeur de Poudlard, Harry eut du mal à ne pas la froisser et la jeter à la poubelle tellement il se sentait en colère. Oui, il s'était douté que Dumbledore réagirait de cette manière, n'ayant pas très envie de lui parler de l'arcade et du voile mais la façon dont il lui avait dit d'essayer d'oublier et de tourner la page lui était intolérable ! Alors, c'était ça les conseils du célèbre sorcier pour qu'il arrive à se sortir de la douleur et du vide qu'il ressentait ? En lui disant tout bonnement de ne plus y penser, d'oublier son parrain ?

Le Survivant lâcha le morceau de parchemin qui tomba sur le sol puis serra ses poings. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, debout, tremblant de rage, ne pensant plus qu'à la haine qu'il ressentait pour son directeur mais il finit par reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Harry se força à inspirer profondément pour essayer de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé. Lorsqu'il se sentit redevenu assez calme, il ramassa la lettre par terre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il relut la réponse de Dumbledore, bien décidé à ne pas s'emporter cette fois-ci.

Le Gryffondor savait qu'il avait mal réagi. Dumbledore avait accepté de mentir pour qu'il puisse rester chez les Dursley, malgré sa désapprobation, respectant son souhait et pour tout remerciement, il s'énervait parce que le directeur de Poudlard lui conseillait de ne pas se faire du mal inutilement. Harry posa le parchemin à côté de lui, s'allongea sur le matelas puis se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre. Le Survivant savait que Dumbledore ne voulait que son bonheur et que tout ce qu'il lui avait marqué dans sa lettre était pour son bien. Le directeur se doutait qu'il devait passer son temps à ruminer tout seul dans sa chambre se sentant toujours responsable de la mort de son parrain.

Et il avait bien raison mais Harry ne voulait pas que cela change. Selon lui, il avait mérité de ressentir cette peine, c'était lui qui en était l'auteur et il n'avait qu'à subir les conséquences de l'acte irresponsable qu'il avait commis en allant au Département des Mystères. Il ne se passait pas un seul instant où Sirius n'était pas présent dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne méritait pas un quelconque médicament ou potion pouvant calmer sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait que sentir son cœur se serrer lorsque quelque chose lui rappelait la perte de son parrain, ce qui lui arrivait constamment…

Tellement d'objets le faisaient penser à son parrain, comme les photos de l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid durant sa première année à Poudlard, la carte du Maraudeur et même son balai. Rien ne soulageait sa peine ou sa culpabilité. A certains moments, lorsqu'il lisait quelque chose d'intéressant par exemple, il se promettait d'en parler à Sirius et l'instant d'après, quand il se rappelait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais adresser la parole à son parrain, la douleur devenait atroce. Et dans ces moments-là, il n'arrivait pas à contenir les larmes brûlantes qui inondaient alors ses joues. Harry se rendait compte que même certaines activités n'ayant aucun rapport avec la mort pouvaient être des calvaires pour lui : le mouvement d'un rideau dû à une fenêtre qui laissait entrer la brise d'été lui rappelait à coup sûr le voile au travers duquel son parrain avait disparu ; le Survivant entendait parler des personnes à voix basse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux murmures qu'il avait entendus lorsqu'il se trouvait près de l'arcade dans la salle où s'était déroulé le combat entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Tout cela devenait presque grotesque, il en rirait s'il n'était pas aussi désespéré. Harry s'en rendait compte mais il ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Et d'abord, comment s'y prendrait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas de livre qui expliquait le comportement miracle à adopter pour se remettre de la perte de quelqu'un… Le Gryffondor sentait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la disparition de Sirius et il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il voulait entreprendre des recherches sur le voile et l'arcade. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, l'empêchant de trop penser à son parrain, et peut-être aussi pour faire disparaître le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait… Peut-être que s'il faisait tout son possible pour trouver des renseignements à propos du voile se trouvant au Ministère de la Magie, il pourrait retrouver une conscience tranquille…

Harry avait honte de ces pensées-là ; comme si quelque chose pouvait effacer l'horrible faute qu'il avait commise…

Il avait tellement honte de son comportement, il n'était qu'un garçon faible essayant de faire taire la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Mais il avait mal.

Tellement mal… Ressentir ce vide chaque jour devenait de plus en plus cruel. Il voulait mourir. Il méritait de mourir.

Mais c'était son parrain qui était mort à sa place, et lui restait en vie, étant toujours le dernier espoir de la communauté des sorciers pour vaincre Voldemort…

Comme si, après avoir connu une nouvelle perte dans son entourage, il n'avait que l'idée de sauver le monde en tête…

Le Survivant détourna les yeux de son plafond, il n'avait aucune envie de penser à la destinée qu'on avait choisi pour lui… Harry se releva et prit la décision de sortir faire un tour. Cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, il avait en effet grand besoin de s'aérer les pensées…

A son retour de sa promenade, il avait réussi à vider son esprit, chassant toute idée pouvant le faire souffrir. Le Gryffondor se sentait même d'assez bonne humeur, le plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être dans sa situation, se rendant compte avec plaisir qu'il progressait dans l'art de l'Occlumencie. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, après être resté un moment dans le salon où les Dursley ne lui avait accordé aucune attention, il fit quelques devoirs de vacances pour continuer à garder l'esprit vide de toute pensée malheureuse…

Le soir, il se coucha en sachant que Dumbledore avait dû finir par prévenir les parents de Ron du fait qu'il restait ici toutes les vacances, déçu de n'avoir pas reçu de lettre annulant cette demande…

Et le lendemain, comme Harry s'y attendait, Ron lui envoya une lettre dans laquelle il faisait fortement part de son mécontentement à l'égard de la soi-disant décision du directeur de Poudlard ainsi que de la proposition de venir le chercher quand même malgré l'ordre de Dumbledore. Le Survivant lui avait aussitôt répondu que lui aussi était beaucoup déçu et quelque peu en colère de cette décision mais qu'il n'en voulait pas au directeur car c'était pour sa sécurité. Harry avait ajouté qu'il comprenait et qu'il acceptait sa situation, ainsi qu'il promettait de ne pas se mettre en colère comme l'été d'avant pour le fait d'être tenu à l'écart alors que tous les autres étaient réunis… Le Gryffondor avait fini la lettre en demandant à son meilleur ami de faire comme lui, d'accepter le fait qu'ils ne se verraient pas avant la rentrée et de ne rien tenter à l'encontre de la décision de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rédiger sa réponse à Ron, Harry avait eu un petit pincement au cœur en se regardant dans le miroir, se dégoûtant de mentir ainsi à son meilleur ami et de tout recharger la faute sur Dumbledore. En observant le reflet du garçon pâle en face de lui, il avait alors espéré que ses amis ne connaîtraient jamais la vérité, qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais qu'il était un lâche, essayant d'éloigner le plus possible le moment où il devrait affronter leurs regards…

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione lui écrivit à son tour. Dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée, elle regrettait elle aussi le fait qu'ils ne se verraient pas avant un mois et demi mais contrairement à Ron, elle ne contestait pas tant la décision de Dumbledore. Harry le savait, la préfète prenait bien plus au sérieux sa sécurité et ne remettrait jamais en cause le jugement du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione promit, comme Ron plus tard dans sa lettre suivante, de lui écrire très souvent pour le tenir au courant le plus possible des activités de Voldemort ainsi que de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et ils avaient tenu parole. Les semaines suivantes, tous les deux ou trois jours, Harry reçut une lettre de ses amis. Cela lui faisait évidemment plaisir, même si, comme pour les dernières vacances d'été, Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas raconter en détail ce que faisaient les opposants du Seigneur des Ténèbres de peur que leur courrier soit intercepté. Mais surtout, lorsqu'il lisait les parchemins que lui envoyaient ses deux meilleurs amis dans lesquels ces derniers lui apportaient leur soutien, Harry se sentait honteux de trahir leur confiance et d'abuser de leur générosité. Quand il leur répondait, ses mains tremblaient sur le papier et il craignait de laisser échapper la vérité en ne faisant pas attention. C'est pourquoi il relisait attentivement les lettres qu'il leur envoyait, voulant vérifier qu'il n'avait pas machinalement marqué les véritables faits…

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent. Vers le milieu de la troisième semaine de juillet, le Survivant reçut enfin ses résultats des Buses. Il n'eut pas de surprise quand il lut qu'il avait raté les épreuves de Divination et d'Histoire de la Magie et qu'il avait eu la note maximale à celle de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Par contre, il resta un bon moment surpris lorsqu'il regarda sa note de Potions : il avait réussi son examen ! Il avait eu une note acceptable pour que Rogue soit obligé de le prendre en classe. Harry eut un sourire mauvais, cela allait faire un choc à son prof tant détesté de l'avoir encore en cours, lui qui pensait s'être enfin débarrassé de lui ! Le Gryffondor continua sa lecture et vit qu'il avait aussi eu des notes acceptables en Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Soins aux créatures magiques, Botanique et Astronomie, même si les deux dernières auraient pu être bien mieux…

A son anniversaire, le Survivant reçut plus de lettres qu'à l'ordinaire : les cartes de Dumbledore et d'Hagrid venant rejoindre celles de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry reçut également à cette occasion deux gâteaux d'anniversaire de la part de ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que des biscuits affreusement durs venant du garde-chasse. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le Gryffondor fut le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre du directeur de Poudlard. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en découvrant le cadeau de Dumbledore. Comme si celui-ci avait deviné que son élève cherchait à finir la tâche qu'il avait commencé l'année d'avant avec le professeur Rogue, le directeur lui avait offert un livre sur la Légilimancie et l'Occlumencie…

Pour se tenir au courant des évènements touchant la communauté sorcière, Harry n'avait pas que le courrier de ses amis ; il recevait aussi chaque jour la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait en effet laissé tomber la démarche de se cacher pour écouter le journal télévisé… Maintenant, une chouette lui apportait chaque matin la Gazette où il y découvrait le lot de catastrophes, de disparitions, de meurtres quotidiens… Depuis que le Ministère avait reconnu officiellement le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le nombre de victimes avait augmenté comme si Voldemort voulait bien faire comprendre au monde entier qu'il était revenu et qu'il reprenait les affaires là où il les avait laissées quinze ans auparavant.

En lisant les nouvelles, trop souvent mauvaises, le Survivant savait qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette situation, détruire définitivement Voldemort mais il ne connaissait pas le moyen. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait incapable d'affronter son ennemi. Tellement d'autres sorciers étaient bien plus forts que lui, alors pourquoi c'était à lui que revenait la charge de tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Tout cela était dû à une stupide prophétie faite il y avait des années de cela par une stupide sorcière et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

En plus de la douleur que lui causait la perte de Sirius, le poids de la prophétie devenait de plus en plus oppressant. A certains moments, Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer, il sortait alors dans la rue essayant de chasser cette impression en inspirant de grosses bouffées d'air. Pour tenter de faire disparaître la souffrance pendant quelques instants, le Gryffondor vidait son esprit et mettait ainsi de côté tous les souvenirs qui le rongeaient. Avec cet objectif, le Survivant fit d'énormes progrès et il n'eut bientôt plus de difficultés pour rendre son esprit tout à fait vide. Harry lisait attentivement le livre que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé et il espérait vraiment avoir aussi progressé dans l'art de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion étrangère. Mais pour cela, il fallait une autre personne que lui pour qu'il puisse le vérifier…

Harry passa donc ses vacances entre sa chambre, où il s'entraînait à vider son esprit ou à faire ses devoirs et les rues où il se promenait les moments où il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait souvent eu l'envie de prendre un taxi pour aller n'importe où ailleurs que chez les Dursley mais il n'avait jamais osé mettre en exécution son plan ; il avait affirmé à Dumbledore qu'il ne bougerait pas de la maison de son oncle et sa tante et il ne voulait pas mentir à une autre personne de plus…

Mais il lui faudrait bien déroger à la règle au moins une fois, la lettre des fournitures à acheter que lui avait envoyé le professeur McGonagall deux semaines avant la rentrée le lui rappelant. Harry avait en effet complètement oublié qu'il lui faudrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse faire des achats pour ses prochains cours qu'il attendait avec impatience pour quitter enfin les Dursley mais aussi avec beaucoup d'appréhension à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt revoir son entourage… D'habitude, il était toujours accompagné des Weasley lorsqu'il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse ou c'était la mère de Ron elle-même qui allait chercher ce qui lui était nécessaire. Mais le fait d'avoir de nouveaux livres à acheter ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire… Harry n'avait toujours pas renoncé à l'idée de se renseigner sur le voile et l'arcade du Département des Mystères et la librairie de Fleury & Bott serait la bienvenue pour qu'il y cherche des renseignements sur ces objets magiques…

Le seul problème était le moyen qu'il utiliserait pour aller à Londres… Une semaine avant la reprise des cours, le Survivant avait trouvé la solution qui lui permettait en plus encore un petit moment de répit avant de devoir affronter le regard de ses amis. Le Gryffondor écrivit donc une fois de plus à son directeur, geste qui lui était presque devenu familier, après avoir répondu aux quelques lettres que Dumbledore lui avait envoyées pendant l'été, en plus de celle pour son anniversaire, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_Cher professeur, _

_Je vous écris une nouvelle fois pour vous demander une requête. Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier encore pour tout le courrier que vous m'avez envoyé durant l'été ainsi que pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant cette même période…_

_Vous devez savoir que j'ai reçu la liste du matériel à acheter pour la rentrée et je ne suis toujours pas allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'ayant pas tellement de moyens de transport pour m'y rendre à part le Magicobus bien entendu. Je vous écris donc pour vous demander si vous acceptiez que je m'y rende le 1° septembre au lieu de prendre le Poudlard Express. Je partirais le matin en utilisant le Magicobus qui m'amènera directement devant le Chaudron Baveur et je viendrais à Poudlard le soir par le même moyen. Je vous promets d'être à l'heure, personne ne pourra dire que je ne suis pas arrivé par le même chemin que les autres élèves… Et bien sûr, je serais très vigilant, croyez-moi. De plus, personne ne devinerait qu'un élève de Poudlard irait acheter ses fournitures scolaires le jour de la rentrée ! _

_Selon la loi, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi donc je pourrais aller à Londres sans votre autorisation mais je voulais vous prévenir pour que vous sachiez où je me trouve au cas où vous ne me verriez pas au moment de la Répartition à Poudlard… J'espère que vous comprendrez ma démarche et que vous l'accepteriez._

_Avec tout mon respect, _

_Votre élève H.P_

Harry savait que le directeur n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa lettre mais Dumbledore avait été plutôt compréhensif par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait demandé au début de l'été donc le jeune homme espérait que cela serait pareil cette fois encore. Le Gryffondor reçut la réponse du directeur le lendemain matin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je constate que tu n'es plus gêné à l'idée de m'écrire du courrier… Et tu as bien du culot pour me demander de ne pas venir au château en prenant le Poudlard Express comme tous les autres élèves ! J'espère pour toi que le professeur Rogue n'apprendra jamais cela, pour lui, tu as déjà tellement violé le règlement de l'école !_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en colère de ta demande. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais complètement oublié le fait que tu doives aller chercher tout seul tes fournitures scolaires lorsque j'ai accepté que tu restes chez les Dursley pendant toutes les vacances. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir averti de ta décision et je te donne ma permission même si tu n'en as pas besoin, comme tu me l'as si bien dit… Par contre, et j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas, je préfèrerais que quelqu'un t'accompagne durant tes achats. Donc, une personne de l'Ordre t'attendra devant le Chaudron Baveur et restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivé à bon port à Poudlard._

_Je me doute que tu sois aussi soulagé de retarder le moment où tu retrouveras tes camarades mais je suis sûr que ton inquiétude n'est en aucun cas justifié et que tu te sentiras mieux en leur compagnie._

_J'espère que ton apprentissage dans la matière dont fait référence le livre que je t'ai envoyé se déroule comme tu le souhaites. Si tu le veux bien, nous pourrons le vérifier ensemble à ton retour au château…_

_Je te souhaite de passer une bonne fin de vacances et à très bientôt._

_A.D_

Harry fut soulagé de la réponse de son professeur, il n'aurait pas aimé que Dumbledore se soit mis en colère et lui ordonne de ne pas aller tout seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, le directeur ne lui en voulait pas, il lui proposait même de l'aider à s'exercer à l'Occlumencie ! Et ce n'était pas grave qu'un membre du Phénix l'accompagne, il pourrait très bien faire ce dont il avait en tête sans que cette personne s'en aperçoive…

Le 1° septembre, Harry se leva à sept heures du matin, afin de préparer sa valise avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, il avait réussi à faire rentrer toutes ses robes, toutes ses affaires de cours dans sa valise et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans un coin de la chambre ou sous son lit, il alla prendre une douche. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, l'oncle Vernon fit l'incroyable effort de lui adresser la parole.

Dis-moi, fit-il à son neveu du ton hargneux qu'il lui réservait, à cette heure-ci, tu ne devrais pas être en route vers la gare pour prendre le train t'amenant à ton école de fous ?

Non, aujourd'hui, je ne prends pas le train. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, je vais y aller en taxi, répondit le Survivant d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Le fait de ne pas avoir à mener son neveu à la gare plut beaucoup à l'oncle Vernon qui ne refit de nouveau plus attention à Harry, comme tout le reste de la famille.

A dix heures et demi, le Gryffondor se trouvait dans le Magicobus. Ses adieux avec les Dursley avaient duré à peine une seconde, le temps pour lui de leur dire à l'été prochain et il était sorti dans la rue, traînant sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Il avait marché quelques minutes pour trouver un coin où il serait caché à la vue des autres. Derrière un buisson, il avait sorti sa baguette magique et fait le signe pour faire venir le Magicobus. Un instant plus tard, le bus violet était apparu évitant de justesse un banc qui avait fait un bond de deux mètres pour ne pas finir écrasé sous les roues du véhicule. Après cinq minutes où Stan Rocade ne s'était pas arrêté de s'exclamer à la vue du célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant avait pu monter dans le bus qui heureusement pour lui était désert, à l'exception du chauffeur. Durant le trajet, le Gryffondor dut répondre à toutes sortes de questions. Le voyage lui sembla durer des heures mais il n'était parti de chez les Dursley que depuis une demi-heure lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry sortit avec soulagement et eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit Hagrid qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment.

Le Survivant se jeta dans les bras du demi-géant, coupant ainsi aux au revoirs interminables qui lui lançait le contrôleur du bus. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent ensuite à l'intérieur du bar avant de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry alla tout d'abord acheter de nouveaux ingrédients pour les Potions, après être passé à Gringotts renouveler son argent de poche. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour manger un morceau et Hagrid lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait durant ces vacances. Le demi-géant était resté le plus souvent à Poudlard ou avait accompli quelques missions confiées par Dumbledore.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent rapidement. Le Gryffondor racheta de nouvelles robes, ainsi qu'une plume, fit un tour dans plusieurs boutiques juste pour le plaisir et garda la librairie de Fleury & Bott pour la fin. Au grand plaisir d'Harry, Hagrid resta dehors, les livres n'étant pas sa grande passion et la boutique étant par endroit un peu trop étroite pour qu'il puisse circuler sans faire tomber des tonnes de livres…

Le Survivant chercha d'abord les livres notés sur sa liste puis fit le tour de la librairie pour trouver le rayon qui l'intéressait. Harry ne savait pas très bien où chercher, il se dirigea vers le coin sur les objets magiques mais ne trouva rien concernant des voiles ou des arcades étranges. Il prit la décision d'aller voir le libraire qui se trouvait tout au bout de la boutique ; Hagrid ne pourrait pas les entendre…

Le vendeur resta perplexe devant sa demande ; de plus, Harry ne pouvait pas trop lui donner de renseignements, lui parler du Ministère de la Magie et du Département des Mystères était totalement hors de question. Le libraire finit par lui dire qu'à sa connaissance, il ne pensait pas avoir des livres sur ce sujet mais que s'il voulait, il pourrait vérifier dans ses archives et lui faire parvenir un ouvrage répondant à sa demande s'il en trouvait un. Le Survivant accepta sa proposition et lui dit d'envoyer le livre à Poudlard. Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser à quel nom était adressée la commande, le commerçant l'ayant reconnu grâce à sa cicatrice mais surtout par le fait qu'il venait ici acheter les livres dont il avait besoin en classe depuis six ans maintenant.

Le Gryffondor ressortit de Fleury & Bott, les bras chargés de ses livres de cours et rejoignit Hagrid qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Harry apprécia la proposition du demi-géant de lui porter ses manuels pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin qui vendait des balais. Le Survivant ne put y rester aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu, le garde-chasse lui rappelant que l'heure où il avait demandé au chauffeur du Magicobus de venir le chercher n'allait pas tarder. Lorsque les deux sorciers sortirent du Chaudron Baveur, portant les fournitures qu'Harry avait achetées, le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir laissé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige vide dans le bus – il avait trouvé que cela serait plus simple que sa chouette rejoigne Poudlard par ses propres moyens- ils avaient bien eu assez de sacs à porter durant la journée.

Le Magicobus arriva pile à l'heure fixée. Harry apprécia de nouveau la présence d'Hagrid à ses côtés : la taille du garde-chasse impressionna beaucoup Stan qui eut l'air de complètement oublier le Survivant, son attention toute tournée vers Hagrid qui s'était installé comme il le pouvait sur trois sièges. Le trajet sembla durer moins longtemps pour le Gryffondor qui pensa que cela devait être dû à ce que le contrôleur du bus ne l'ait pas questionné durant tout le voyage.

Le chauffeur les déposa à Pré-au-Lard.

Bon, il faut que j'aille à la gare, les premières années doivent m'attendre, dit Hagrid. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, une diligence t'attend et tu pourras laisser tes bagages près du train, on les amènera dans ton dortoir, tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper…

Vous croyez que les autres élèves sont encore à la gare ? demanda Harry avec crainte, il ne s'était pas préparé au fait de revoir ses amis.

Ha, je vois que tu te languis de retrouver Ron et Hermione ! s'exclama le demi-géant qui avait interprété l'air d'angoisse peint sur le visage du Survivant pour de l'impatience. Non, je pense qu'ils ont dû déjà partir.

Les premières années sont restés seuls à la gare ?

Non, Dumbledore a prévenu les préfets en chef pour qu'ils restent avec eux jusqu'à mon retour…

Arrivés à la gare, les deux sorciers se séparèrent, le garde-chasse se dirigeant vers les petites silhouettes qui l'attendaient transies de froid tout près du Poudlard Express, le Survivant montant dans l'avant-dernière diligence qui restait. Harry supposa que la dernière était pour les préfets en chef. Pendant le trajet, le Gryffondor se força à vider son esprit, espérant ainsi retrouver son calme qu'il avait perdu depuis qu'il s'était rendu qu'il allait revoir Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore avait raison, il n'avait plus vu ses amis depuis deux mois et devoir les retrouver maintenant après tout ce temps était encore plus dur. Harry inspira un grand coup, il était ridicule, il avait affronté pires situations et aujourd'hui, il tremblait à l'idée de revoir ses meilleurs amis !

Quand il sentit que la diligence s'était arrêtée, le Survivant descendit sans prêter attention au cheval reptilien qui la tirait. Harry regarda avec appréhension le château qui se dressait devant lui. Il passa la porte d'entrée de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta avant de l'avoir atteinte et regarda autour de lui. Il était rentré chez lui, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Le 30/12/05.

**Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre serait autant long, je ne sais pas combien d'heures j'ai passé à l'écrire donc j'espère que le résultat vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La solitude comme seule compagnie.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard C'est un ptit cadeau de rentrée pour souhaiter bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot !**

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il ressentit un coup au cœur lorsque son regard tomba sur une des torches accrochées aux murs. Malgré la faible luminosité de l'immense pièce, il n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Avec un soupir, l'Animagus se mit en position assise, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui tourmentant déjà l'esprit. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du lieu qui le retenait prisonnier, Sirius s'était senti profondément las, complètement découragé et affreusement honteux de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Pour essayer de mettre un terme à la culpabilité qui l'étreignait, il s'était allongé au pied de l'arcade gravée dans la roche, en espérant que le sommeil viendrait le délivrer de ses tourments, au moins pour quelques instants. Mais Morphée avait mis du temps à apparaître, lui laissant la possibilité de revoir encore et toujours le moment où tout avait basculé, le moment où il s'était fait toucher par le sortilège lancé par sa cousine. A ce souvenir, le parrain du Survivant se sentit comme un jeune élève n'arrivant pas à exécuter le sort que son professeur lui avait demandé. Et pourtant, Sirius avait toujours été un élève brillant, bien qu'un peu trop indiscipliné. Mais il s'était fait battre par sa détestable cousine Beatrix, comment avait-il pu être aussi incapable de se défendre ? L'Animagus s'était alors aperçu que la rage était en train de l'envahir et que le sommeil n'allait pas arriver de sitôt. Pourtant, malgré toute la rancœur qui obscurcissait ses pensées, Sirius avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience, trouvant un peu de repos dans un sommeil sans rêve. Mais le répit avait été de courte durée : il s'était réveillé en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il s'était alors senti complètement désorienté à cause du contact de la pierre froide sous lui. Les ténèbres avaient malheureusement fini par lui rappeler le lieu où il était couché. Sirius s'était alors levé pour rallumer les torches. D'un coup de baguette magique, la pièce retrouva un peu de luminosité, et par la même occasion, l'endroit devint un peu moins glauque. Avec un bâillement, Sirius retourna à sa place sous l'arcade, priant pour sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. Son souhait fut exaucé mais malheureusement, pour lui, cette fois, il était accompagné de cauchemars lui faisant revivre l'instant où il avait quitté le monde des vivants.

C'est ainsi que le parrain du Survivant fut presque soulagé de se réveiller le lendemain matin. Se levant d'un bond pour couper court aux attaques de sa mémoire qui allait bientôt se manifester, il en était sûr, Sirius alla jusqu'à la torche la plus proche pour lui donner un peu plus de puissance. Il fit de même avec les autres, ne supportant plus que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir dans son enfance, mais cela pouvait changer, vu sa situation. Après avoir parcouru toute la pièce, qui était maintenant éclairée comme si le soleil entrait par des fenêtres inexistantes, Sirius retourna à la place qui allait devenir sa chambre, son salon, sa cuisine, pour un bon moment. Assis près de l'arcade, il se passa la main dans le dos, celui-ci le faisant un peu souffrir dû à sa nuit passée à même le sol. Quoi qu'il dise, Sirius n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il était, il fit donc apparaître un matelas bien épais en se disant qu'il avait été bien stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé la veille.

Confortablement installé maintenant, son estomac lui rappela soudain sa présence. L'Animagus prit une décision rapide, il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps avait pu s'écouler avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience la veille, mais il devait s'organiser. Il décida alors qu'une journée avait passé avant qu'il ne se réveille quelques minutes plus tôt. S'il suivait ses calculs, il en était donc à son deuxième jour de captivité. Vu les bruits que lançait son estomac, il estima que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner, même s'il ne pouvait avoir la preuve que ce soit le matin plutôt que le milieu de la nuit.

Sirius fit apparaître une horloge qu'il plaça à droite de l'horloge. Il la régla ensuite pour que sonne les huit heures du matin. Après avoir entendu les huit coups, il retourna content de lui sur son lit. Le parrain du Survivant prit ensuite sa baguette magique avec un petit sourire et deux secondes plus tard, une petite table se trouvait devant lui. Un autre mouvement du poignet et la table fut recouverte de nourriture.

- « Et bien, bon appétit, mon petit Sirius » se dit l'Animagus, avant de se jeter goulûment sur un morceau de pain.

Après son festin improvisé, Sirius se sentit de meilleure humeur ; avoir le ventre bien plein contribuait vraiment à réduire le chagrin. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait le plafond qu'il n'apercevait pas dans toute sa grandeur. Puis, les yeux dans le vague, son esprit se mit à vagabonder et il songea rapidement à la situation où il se trouvait. Le fait d'avoir dormi et pris un bon repas avait permis de faire disparaître presque totalement le pessimisme qu'il ressentait la veille. Le jour précédent, Sirius se voyait déjà dépérir, refusant obstinément de se nourrir mais aujourd'hui, il ne sentait pas encore si désespéré au point de renoncer à vivre.

L'Animagus eut un vague sourire, il était un combattant. Et même si sa cousine était arrivée à le faire disparaître, il ne se laisserait pas découragé par cette idée, il essaierait de tenir le plus possible avant d'avoir perdu tout espoir.

Sirius devait se battre.

Il devait bien ça à Harry.

Ne pas mourir comme un lâche.

Mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui a essayé de résister.

De survivre.

Sirius serra les poings ; oui, il allait vivre et peut-être que si on lui laissait la chance de revenir parmi les siens, il se fit la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire disparaître celle qui l'avait condamné dans ce piège ainsi que le Maître qu'elle servait…

Le 25/08/06.

_Et oui, c'est court, mais tous les chapitres concernant Sirius seront de cette longueur, je promets de me rattraper dans ceux concernant Harry ! Reviews, please…_


End file.
